


Lust of a Different Kind

by Vincent_Valentine



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Other, Sexy cabbage penetration, i will kill my friends for this, kill me, this will evolve into something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Valentine/pseuds/Vincent_Valentine
Summary: Adachi not only learns to appreciate the tastes of his cabbage, but the feeling of it too.





	Lust of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiersten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiersten/gifts), [Sydney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney/gifts).



> im so fucking sorry

Adachi looked across the room, the paper bag resting on the coffee table. He bit his lip, making his way across the room. He sits on the floor, reaching into the bag and pulling out a large, bulbous cabbage. He smiles to himself , placing it down next to him.

He slowly unzips his pants, pulling both them and his underwear down and off, throwing them across the room. He grabs the cabbage, placing it in his lap, moaning softly at the feeling of it pressing against his “special area”. 

He grabs the lube from his bag, coating his fingers in lube and reaching around, pressing his fingers in, his hole long accustomed to taking large than average items.

After sometime, he felt ready to take the vegetable inside him. Picking it up, he bent over the coffee table and braced himself for the immense pleasure. 

He quickly pushed it inside, crying out from the pleasure as he took it inside. His other hand snaked in between his legs and moved frantically, ramming the cabbage in and out of his loose hole. 

He screamed from all the pleasure, coming hard and fast.

He pulled the cabbage out of his ass, and sighed.

“Damn, i usually last longer than that” he assumed this was because of the infinite pleasure violating himself with a cabbage always makes him feel.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ rohanfxcker.tumblr.com to silence me


End file.
